Jane's story: Rival
by Nicquei13
Summary: This is the sequel to The Volturi: Jane's story. It's still from Jane's sadistic perspective  The whole purpose of this story was to know how Jane thought . Prepare for a dark atmosphere.
1. Prologue

**Okay. Yes. This is the sequel. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Jane's story: Rival**

It was just before Twilight and the sun had halfway set. It was the perfect time of day today- the time it would end.

This was the moment she was going to end. She would be dead.

Seconds passed and she came floating across the meadow. Our crimson cloaks danced in rhythm to the trees' swaying. The wind howled softly and she was smiling as peacefully as the wind. Or was she?

Our blood-red eyes locked each other and It was a moment of stare down. I kept my face smooth as she smiled darkly towards me. How easily she intimidated me.

Her perfect, wavy blond curls bounced as she made her way through the field, but her eyes never moved away from me. She knew me well as I knew her, I realized. She knew what was going to happen.

Our eyes squinted and we both kept our faces smooth while our minds mentally prepared for battle. This was the battle we'd both been waiting for.

We breathed in synchronization and opened our eyes to see clearer. She was smiling at me. Again. I grumped. She chuckled. I was annoyed.

The clouds arranged themselves to hide the dazzling sun and it was time.

I'd finally met my match.

* * *

**Please do review and tell me if you like it. It may be obvious (the plot line, i mean) but i'm tying to make it more complicated to make it interesting. :D**


	2. Innocent

**First chapter of Jane's story: Rival. Yay!**

**So to start off, thank you so much for taking time to read this. I'd been so lucky. **

**Thank you for the most AWESOME people, the readers who've been with me from beginning to end to now. You all rock. **

**Special Dedications: sadistprincess, Bella312dazzles, gab000, Jasper's .x, TimothyOnline, emmettsmyfave, ad many more! I hope you realize you guys are my source of ecstasy. This story would have never existed without you and your undying support and heart-stopping (in a good way) reviews. :)**

**ENJOY.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a normal day. Or in my case, another boring day.

We were in the garden hidden beyond the great big walls of Volterra while the sun shone brightly above the sky. Felix and Demetri were challenging each other- again- while Alec and I watched them.

It was quite entertaining watching them fight, but Demetri mostly lost. I cackled in delight when Felix threw himself over him. Demetri was not damaged-much to his own relief. HA!

"Why don't either of you battle with me?" I laughed throwing my too-innocent smile at them. Alec laughed, too.

Felix and Demetri stared at me with bewildered, "you-know-why" expressions and I laughed even louder. It was my infamous evil laugh.

I then turned to my calm brother beside me, and gave him my most pleading look.

"Won't you battle with me, Alec?"

"You're quite adorable when you batter your eyelashes like that, Jane", he said while laughing. " But you know I'll never hurt you."

"You can't hurt me. You can only make me feel nothing, you know." I sighed. I was suddenly all whiny. Time to get back to seriousness.

"Unreasonable."

Actually, to me, it wasn't. It was evident that he'd get hurt first because his power worked slower than mine. I was more…brutal. But Alec's power was scarier, I presumed. Who wanted to feel nothing? No one liked being empty, even my sadistic, selfish self.

Again, I was bored and decided to play. By "play", I meant annoy Demetri.

"Ouch." Demetri never failed to make me laugh. Best tracker in the world, and I annoyed him in one single second.

I laughed at his annoyed face. I could have been sticking my tongue out at him if I were so innocent and stupidly childish. But I wasn't. I laughed. I was in a happy mood today.

"Why don't you ever torture me, little Jane? Afraid of me?" Felix suddenly interrupted. He was joking, but he knew better than to mock me.

Happy mood gone. _Little?_ I hated anyone who called me that/ I especially despised the word!

Felix's head bounced from side to side in quick movements it looked like his head was detached from his body.

That's because that's what I wanted him to think.

I sighed and stopped my display of violence. Demetri's and Alec's looks were from anxiety to worry to fear. I must have scared them more than I usually did.

"Touchy, touchy." Felix said. He put on a brave face, as always.

So now, play time was over and, as usual, I win.

* * *

Dinner time was finished and I planned to read some more. I've surprisingly grown attached to the Aro's library. His books were exquisite and my favorites, suspense and horror, made up almost half of the books.

Before my reading time, I decided to mock Felix some more in return for today's insults.

"Master?" I asked sweetly, turning to Aro sitting on his throne.

"Yes, Dear?"

"Why can't I have an interesting playmate? Everyone else here is…weak." i made sure Felix could hear that. He hated being called "weak" more than I even did.

"Jane, Jane. Always so competitive. Why don't you ask Felix?" Aro got my message. I was his favorite.

"Felix bores me" I looked and smirked at Felix. He snapped his head up. He rolled his eyes and snarled a bit. It was the reaction I've been waiting for.

With that, Aro said nothing- he knew exactly my whole purpose: insulting Felix.

I flitted across the room, since I was in a happy mood again, and headed towards the mirror. I'd forgotten if this replacement was for the thousandth time or the thousandth and ten, since my tantrums were suddenly vanishing. I lived a peaceful life now.

A boring life. Ugh. No.

I looked at my reflection, no change, of course, and examined myself very closely. I don't know why exactly I was doing it, but I smiled very satisfyingly at the glorious immortal in the mirror. I liked what I saw.

I stayed there for a while, thinking about who I was to challenge tomorrow. (Although it wasn't really a challenge, since I always, undoubtedly won.)

A thought occurred to me. What if I tried using my power on me? I wondered if I'd ever stop, but it seemed much more fun than challenging Felix or Demetri to a duel. _Too bad though, Alec would never allow it._

I'd thought and asked about challenging Alec for the millionth time, but he won't budge. Always, always, ALWAYS the controlled one. Sigh.

I looked at the reflection and straightened my back. I was glorious, still. Powerful and beautiful and immortal. I'd been praising myself too much. I'd learned to go vain.

And then very consciously , I changed features; my lips curled up to a sly smile and lifted my pale cheeks. I looked at myself, and I looked innocent.

I wondered, again, if I was forever going to be this way. Being a vampire, a powerful one, was the best thing ever. I'd found it more than worth my human life, but I was doubting it now. Why? I didn't want to be human. It was the worst thing, wasn't it?

My bright eyes dropped to a darker hue, and the smile faded.

No. I was not thinking about this anymore. It was the worst thought I had in a really long time. I hated being human. Sigh. I really must've been utterly bored. Very bored.

I turned back and looked at the reflection for one last time. Still innocent.

* * *

**A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement.**

**- i got that from the usual "review this chapter" watchamacallit. :D Can't take credit. **


	3. Night

**It's been a long time..i know. and i'm really sorry i haven't been able to post. I've been very busy lately but anyway i made this chapter a bit longer to make up for my absence. So this is especially dedicated to sadistprincess. :D  
**

**Again, Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tonight's agenda was worth looking forward to. I was very evilly excited. Excite, in my world, always meant I was to do something evil. I laughed bitterly. Happy mood, again.

"Alec?" I went up again to Alec's room although I've been there for the third time. I was so impatient I had to check on Alec every after thirteen long seconds. Alec was still in his room reading one of Aro's old books. I got him attached to the library, too.

"So impatient", he muttered while his nose was still stuck in the book. How cliché. Ugh.

"So impatient for a reasonable cause, you mean", I added innocently even when my usual impatience was starting to infuse another one of my tantrums. _How many mirrors I would break before Alec finally finished that stupid book?_

Ah, the mirror. The mirror that had been with me ever since I saw myself as a vampire for the first time. The mirror I had usually broken whenever Felix or Demetri would bother me. The mirror that held my unreasonable temper tantrums without complaint. The mirror Aro replaced for the thousandth and hundredth time- yes, I've been counting.

And so sad this mirror would be replaced again.

I went downstairs again and went up to my poor victim. With one loud bang of my hand, the crystal structure broke into millions of prisms, and shined as the chandelier lit upon them. I had to admit, it was rather pretty. (I never classified things as pretty- it was too…girly. Too human.)

"Coming, coming" Alec said while skipping the steps. He just jumped from the second floor down to where I was. He grumped. It must have been a really good book. Sigh. Sometimes I was too selfish to even think about the one person I truly cared fro the most.

Well, not sometimes, I admit. It was usual. But Alec was still so endearing. So patient. So opposite. _Sigh again_.

Alec and I had planned to go outside the outskirts of the Volterra tonight for the first time. We were both deathly sick of the huge mansion, so we decided to have a little fun. Fun was defined, of course, as scaring people off. We were into pranks this month. (Even if April Fools had passed away weeks ago.)

The purpose of this trip was also a mission. Aro asked us to spy on the people, to give him an overview if vampires were present and hunting and bla etc.. Aro's plans were vital to me, but just not now. This time, I aimed to be more selfish than usual. Master had to wait. Aro saw this, of course, but laughed it off. He knew me well.

Alec and I grabbed our cloaks and headed to the city.

Crowds were gathered in the busy streets and people were holding bright red lanterns wearing cloaks. Red ones. Just like ours.

"Impossible!" I shrieked, though my shriek was drowned in the river of noisy crowds. I hated people looking like us. They did not deserve to be wearing red cloaks. Was this some kind of impractical joke? An insult from Felix for pay back? DESPICABLE!

I could have ripped all the heads of the humans in a minute when Alec distracted me from my planning of strategies.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" I growled.

Alec only chuckled. I growled even louder. Heads turned but I did not bother…

"You seem to be unreasonably impatient today, sister. You've forgotten haven't you?" He looked at me with an unfathomable expression and smiled when comprehension met my face.

I misunderstood. Today was actually the celebration of the feast day of St. Marcus. March 19th. Figures. It was deeply ironic because this "St. Marcus" supposedly "drove away" all the vampires away from Volterra. Little did humans know that the leaders of vampires actually still here in the place and never left.

How stupid humans could get.

Especially when their famous hero "St. Marcus" was actually one of the vampires. And he was still here. Alive, and biting.

But I can't say Marcus is, well, alive. Ever since Didyme's "too innocent" death, he's been a living statue. Aro was actually her killer. It was our little secret.

Didmye was Aro's very own sister and changed her into a vampire hoping that she, like him, had special powers, too. But apparently, her powers were only bringing an aura of happiness to the people around her, and this meant no use to him.

So it turns out that Marcus was Didyme's soulmate and when Aro found out about their proposed elope, He killed his own sister. She seemed like no use to him. Aro kept Marcus because his power was more useful to him. (Marcus could read the intensity of relationships of people…and vampires.) If he felt Aro and Didyme's not-so-genuine brotherly and sister love, he was much too stubborn to do anything. He was empty.

Ugh. Love always had to get the best of you.

Or the worst.

Unlucky, blinded Marcus.

So, I was on Aro's side. I couldn't care less that he was a murderer. After all, I was one, too. And even without trace of pity or guilt. I truly was a monster.

Yet again, I couldn't care less about that.

"Miss?" A coarse voice called from behind. "Would you want to buy these apples? They're fresh- I assure you."

"No, thank you" I simply said. I felt strange pity for the man wearing rugged clothes. His eyes were kind. Wise, Not foolish. He wasn't stupid unlike other humans.

Which reminds me…

"Alec? Found anyone yet?"

"Yes" He smiled. Looks like he remembered our mission. "I've been thinking about that man over there. He's been claiming he's a vampire. I've somewhat heard him mention it to someone to scare him off."

"How delightful. The perfect situation. Aro would love that." I grinned. I tried not to laugh, My bell-like voice would catch attention.

"Let us proceed then."

We went up to the man wearing a cloak with a hue darker than the others- even ours. He saw us but looked away. Perfect. I hated being ignored.

"Look, children. I don't have time for games. Would you just get back to your families." He rolled his eyes, Ah, he thought of us as children…peasants. How unlucky of him.

I could not blame myself. He insulted us. I hit his head and he fainted. Alec and I both carried him to a dead end. Poor, useless human.

And so he burned.

Alec was a bit annoyed… I might have lost the element of surprise. Could I blame myself? No. The man was too hateable.

The fun continued on and Alec and I both celebrated as much as the humans have…Only, we celebrated very differently, Ha!

"Fun's over. Aro would want us to come home now." Alec said. He was grinning. He clearly enjoyed himself.

"Let us leave then." I grinned back.

"Ah, welcome my Dear ones! How was your trip?" Aro said. He was very ecstatic it seemed…

"Very entertaining", Alec replied. We both laughed our evil laughs.

"Excellent! I have someone I would like you to meet…"

We both turned to look at the girl in the velvet cloak who was standing just Aro's back. Slowly approaching, her blonde curls swayed with her graceful movements; she was smiling pleasantly at me and Alec…It annoyed me. I hated surprises. What was she doing here? Who is she? More importantly, WHO WAS SHE? I stiffened. Alec must've noticed but he did not bother. He seemed to be looking at the girl…ugh.

She stopped just beside Aro's throne and Aro nodded.

"Jane, Alec, this is Alexandra."

* * *

**Please, please, please Review :) You'd make me very happy if you would :D**


	4. Thoughts

I'm back. yeah... So special thanks to the awesome The Spawn Speaks for inspiring me to write again. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

"Jane."

"Jane."

"Jane!"

I snapped back into reality. Alec and Aro both had worried faces on. I wondered what expression I had on my face.

"What's the matter, Jane?" Aro asked.

"Nothing." Although, my "nothing" clearly meant something. I doubt Alec missed seeing my lie, but he ignored it anyway. He always knew if there was something wrong with me, sometimes to my disadvantage.

"Well then shall we proceed to the celebration?" Aro asked.

"We shall." Alec answered for me. I fathomed he could see how choked up I was about the new situation.

_Celebration. Ugh. _

Aro was throwing a celebration for his newly-found jewel, as he liked to call her. Her. Her! That insignificant little girl… She looked like the type for rainbows and butterflies. And everyone knows I hate rainbows and butterflies. Little Miss goody two-

"Sister?"

Alec called me from behind. "There's something wrong."

He didn't even ask. He already knew. But I couldn't tell him about how I hated Her. Not now.

"You know how I hate parties. They're for petty people with no sense of seriousness. All fun and games."

"Do you, now? It does seem like there's something more."

Alec's eyes seemed like they were examining me. Of course, I, on my selfish part, had my poker face on. Not even Alec, i'm sure, would be able to decode it.

But how could he have guessed it right? I know he could sense things, being my brother. But this wasn't his kind of thing. It was the entire opposite of his power. He was usually oblivious to feelings and these kind of situations.

"Really. They bore me." I lied again. I had to. And besides, I was never a saint, was I?

"Very well, then. Would you like to go inside? They're all talking about how things could be better now with Alexandra around."

They're talking about her. Silly thing. I'd rather go play with dolls than to see her. And I hated dolls. I used to break them piece by piece, and even danced around the fire where I enjoyably burned them. That was my kind of party.

And at that memory, at least I tiny hint of smile broke free from my cold lips. Alec's shoulder seemed to relax, and now I was sure he wouldn't be investigating for at least a day or two.

"No. I think I must go."

And just like that I vanished from the party and went straight to the farthest tower. I was not in the mood for partying today. Especially today.

* * *

I decided to take a walk slowly for a change. I made my up to the tower where I first found about Didyme. The place seemed dark and quiet. The perfect place for me.

I must now admit that the girl seems like a threat to me. Not that I feel inferior, just that I don't like seeing her, because that would mean competition. Of course, I was used to thinking I'd always win, because I always did, but now I wasn't so sure. She seemed like a harmless creature, and by all means looked inferior to me, but one thing was bothering me. Why was everything suddenly changing?

I had lost my peace since the second my eyes set on her, and now I worry that I still could not fully see the reason why. I still did not understand how an insignificant new girl gets me worked up so much. I even had to lie to Alec…Alec, of all people!

Agh. I had to stop thinking. The more I thought, the more I could feel my peace fading.

I caught sight of the huge boxes hidden beneath a thick carpet. They were shaped like the size of the mirror Aro bought for me which I frequently used for my tantrums.

Perfect.

* * *

So in this chapter, Jane seems a little different. Probably because I, myself, have changed. A lot. You know that certain time in life where you have all these thoughts running through your mind and you have epiphanies all the time? Yeah. That's kind of in where i'm in right now.

But i've decided to write again, and I hope that this time I'll be better :)

I'm back.


End file.
